


【留诚】人间失格：假如我没有死的话

by tzdstbj



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), 人間・失格 たとえばぼくが死んだら | Ningen Shikkaku: Tatoeba Boku ga Shindara (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzdstbj/pseuds/tzdstbj
Summary: 假如我没有死的话，世界会变成什么样呢？手术很成功，不是吗？
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 人间失格：假如我没有死的话 -（1）

下午6点，落日西垂，百货商场打开了日光灯，背景音乐也换成了欢快的夏日歌谣。下班高峰两小时的促销开始了。  
大场诚供职于商场地下一层，负责食品饮料的采购和销售。刚刚从大学毕业的他，作为一名兢兢业业的职场菜鸟，一边手忙脚乱地给所有当日出炉的糕点贴上打折价签，一边暗自希望今天赶促销的大姐们别那么积极。夏季特供的柚子奶酪蛋糕还剩15枚，如果卖不完，员工就可以免费带回家享用。  
可惜事与愿违。在大姐们到达电梯口之前，诚还在低头忙碌的时候，一袭华丽的黑衬衫和银色西装裤靠近柜台，冷漠又客气的声音提出了诚此刻最不想听到的需求：“30枚柚子奶酪蛋糕，分别装盒。拜托了。”  
“实在抱歉，临期折扣每位顾客限购两枚。而且厨房下班了，今天只剩下15枚了。”诚依旧忙着贴价签，没有抬头。  
“那就都卖给我，付原价就可以了吧？”  
真是理直气壮呢。这下不仅自己没得吃，后来的姐姐们也没有了。作为职员，商品能够高价出售当然开心，可是作为资深甜品爱好者，诚还是难免不忿什么样的金主这么大胃口。反正人家不需要促销，诚索性停下手里的活，抬头看了一眼对面的顾客，露出一个标准的职业微笑。  
然后他就看到了梦里那张脸，微张着嘴，怔怔地盯着自己。  
是梦里那张脸没错。剑眉星目，山一样的鼻梁，在细碎的刘海下面影影绰绰。除了发型和年龄，一切都和梦里的人是一样的。其实，如果算上人间的时间，年龄也是一致的。原来长相这么精致的人，是真实存在的啊。诚用力眨了眨眼，心里默默升起一连串问题。  
你是谁？  
是我梦里的那个人吗？梦里的情景是真的吗？  
你也梦到过我吗？或者见过我吗？  
还有……  
“为什么要买这么多蛋糕？”  
糟糕，对顾客失言了。“真是失礼，我是想说……您有什么特别的需求吗？比如礼品包装……”诚一边解释，一边低头去拿柜台下的食品盒，掩饰自己的慌乱。  
“不需要特别的装饰，不过如果能买到30枚就好了。”年轻的客人沉默了几秒，开口时依然是波澜不惊的声音。  
“不介意的话，其他口味还有很多，比如巧克力奶酪还剩50枚。”因为大家都喜爱水果和轻奶酪口味的点心，夏天应该是巧克力最寂寞的季节。  
“那就15枚柚子加15枚巧克力吧，收据请写〈51俱乐部〉。”  
“诶？营业用吗？”  
“嗯，是客人要在店里开Party用的，不过您开具一般票据即可。”  
什么嘛，怪不得买这么多都不心疼钱，原来根本不是为了自己吃！而且既然什么口味都无所谓的话，何必一定要买走最受欢迎的柚子味呢？诚一边继续打包，一边应声，一边腹诽。  
“其实……我对点心也不是很懂，柚子口味是老板的要求，想必是很受欢迎的产品吧？”对方仿佛看穿了他的不满，生怕他会介意，竟然放软了语调，小心翼翼地解释起来。  
这下诚反而有些不好意思了，暗自责怪自己对着一个大帅哥竟然还这么小气。他很快包好30份点心，开好账单，装在牛皮纸袋里交给客人。  
伸手交接的一瞬间，诚犹豫了一下，递出一个询问的眼神：“这位？”  
“敝姓影山。”  
“这位影山先生，拿好您的点心，请慢走。”

影山留加自从考上大学就离开了家，独自生活。为了不占用太多时间又维持可观的收入，他已经在51俱乐部打工快两年了。俱乐部不是什么肮脏的场所，但也谈不上小清新，而是有点故作朋克的商业风。深居简出的堂本老板对员工的长相十分挑剔，开起工资来倒是非常大方。留加的日常工作不过是调酒端茶倒水，偶尔也帮着布置店面。谁知今天刚刚到店换了工装，就被交代来百货商场地下一层买高档点心。  
“如果是这家商场的点心，一定会让客户觉得惊喜。而且他们今年夏天限定的柚子奶酪蛋糕，简直是世界上最美好的事物！”店长姐姐如是说。  
于是他就穿着工装光顾了商场这个他恐怕此生都不会光顾的地方，见到了那个他以为此生再也不能见到的人。  
命定的相遇，第二次和第一次一样普通，却更加动人。当诚抬起头看向自己的时候，留加觉得全身血脉沸腾又瞬间凝结。多年不见，少年的梦中情人已经长大，成为了社会人，胖了点，换了发型，留了漂亮的鬓角，规矩的白衬衣上系了浅色的宽领带，也学会了职业微笑。但是一样明亮的眼睛，一样清澈的的笑容，依然像少年时一样让他欲罢不能。他想抚摸眼前梦寐以求的这张脸，可是抬不起手，又想至少打个招呼，可是开不了口。有那么几秒，他什么也没有说，拼命想透过周遭的喧嚣，听清自己内心的声音，可是他什么也听不见。  
心是空的，那里什么也没有。  
起初，诚的眼神中流露出的些许疑惑让留加怀疑他会不会其实还记得自己，然而留加很快否定了这种荒诞的想法——发生了那样的惨事，如果还记得，又怎么会不计较呢？可是，如果诚忘记了一切，就算诚忘记了一切，他就可以忘记吗？就可以假装自己什么也没有做错，忽视所有的危险和代价，肆无忌惮地重新出现在诚的生命中，伪装成他的朋友，继续自己未完成的美梦？  
不能这么自私。他一边勉强应付着采购任务，一边飞速思考，经过一番内心挣扎，他决定逃跑。对，拿到东西转身就走，迅速从对方的生命中消失，不要留下任何痕迹，假装今天的一切都没有发生过，现在还来得及。刚刚下定决心的留加，伸手接过对方递来的纸袋，又对上了那双圆溜溜水灵灵的大眼睛。完美的逃跑计划瞬间泡了汤。  
“敝姓影山。”留加默默自嘲，意识崩坏到这种程度，居然还记得自己姓什么。  
“影山先生，拿好您的点心，请慢走。”糟糕，又在笑了，这个笑脸比刚才的营业微笑还要好看。  
“嗯，多谢。”尽管脑内的理智君已经反复敦促自己快离开，留加的脚还是像被钉在了地上，没有挪动。  
看着眼前行动迟缓的顾客，诚好像忽然想起了什么，转身从抽屉里拿出几张优惠券，递给留加。“都是夏日特供哦！以及……那个……虽然不知道我们是不是初次见面，但是，我叫大场诚，多谢您的关照！”  
完了，逃不掉了。留加绝望的想。


	2. 人间失格：假如我没有死的话 -（2）

哐啷——  
这已经是留加两小时内失手打碎的第二个杯子了。热心的店长姐姐飞快出现在吧台后帮他清理，“老板不计较也不能这么冒失啊，到底在想什么啊，影山君。”  
“抱歉，没什么。”  
“今天怎么了，感觉你从商场回来就像喝了酒一样？”店长凑近，压低了声音，“不对，是像喝了假酒一样！”  
“我又不喝酒。”店长的洞察力一向有点可怕，留加躲向一边。  
“是是是，滴酒不沾又来酒吧打工的好青年。我说……你该不会是因为脸太臭，得罪了商场的什么人吧？”  
“怎么会？！”  
“那就好，跟你说，预约了今天最大卡座开Party的客人，就是——啊，欢迎光临！”  
客人到了。大门推开，二十几个身着深色正装的人鱼贯而入，领头的大叔趾高气扬，一看就是领导，后面的弟弟妹妹们则夹着公文包，唯唯诺诺，点头寒暄。店长清脆的欢迎仿佛还在留加耳边回响，矫健的身躯已经光速移动到了客人身边，一边熟练地招待大家入座，一边招呼着同事们倒茶上果盘。  
新来的客人增加了白噪音的分贝，店里的音乐也很有分寸地提高了音量。客人们依旧喝酒聊天，吧员们依旧忙忙碌碌，可是一片杂乱无章之中，留加的注意力还是毫不意外地锁定在了那个最后进来的年轻人身上。他一直为前辈们和女同事们撑着门，直到大家都进门落座了，才走到末位，在一个距离餐桌最远，当然也距离领导最远的座位坐下。  
原来，和同事们相处时是这样的啊。低眉顺目，默不作声，又心不在焉的，诚。  
诚和几个同期生一起坐在角落，一边听着科长祝贺部长荣升，一边趁没人注意松了松自己的领带，偷偷喘了口气。他有点坐立不安，刚刚开始偷偷四处张望，就看到自己想见的人端着一大盘自己想吃的点心来到了美女店长身边。  
“部长已经预付了三轮的酒费，大家喜欢本店的高端威士忌和鸡尾酒都可以随！便！点！！另外，这是贵公司特别畅销的点心，据说是部长本人亲自批准上市的明星产品，是我们的特别招待哦，请大家品尝。”  
店长话音刚落，所有人就忙着欢呼起哄，感恩戴德。诚跟着大家拍手鼓掌也比平时真诚多了。本来诚对工作聚会是万分没有兴趣的，可是不知为什么， 自从下班前得知今天部长要在51俱乐部请大家喝酒，他就一直心跳，预感会有好事发生。现在看来，果然没错！  
留加没有出声，专注地捧着托盘给大家上点心。低下头时，精巧的五官在长长的碎发后面时隐时现。然而这样漂亮的脸毕竟藏不住，财务部的资深大姐果然一边说要帮忙一边往他身边凑，好几次碰到了他的手。留加不为所动，眼睛都没有多眨一下，似乎已经习惯了这种冒犯，倒是店长姐姐站在部长身边，爽朗地调笑了一句：“客人们有什么需求尽管提，不过我们这里的弟弟是不能摸的哦～”  
随着部长八卦的眼神飘过去，大姐果然干笑了几声，缩回了自己的座位。留加却仿佛不以为然，既没有多看大姐一眼，也没有跟店长示意，而是继续耐心地把昂贵精致的点心配好餐具，一枚枚摆在每个人面前。从部长开始，每发过一个人，诚都在心里默默跟着念：巧克力、柚子、柚子、巧克力……轮到了诚这里，托盘里还剩下最后一枚——夏日限量款，柚子奶酪味的蛋糕。  
缘分呐！果然美食还是跟自己有缘！正当诚心满意足地捧起蛋糕，准备开动时，耳边传来了可爱女同事的声音：“大场君是食品部的，限量版就让给我吧！我最喜欢柚子了！我拿巧克力口味跟你换？”  
才不要。我每天在食品部看到吃不到的心情谁能体会？诚在心里嚎啕大哭，又无计可施，只恨自己刚才为什么没有赶紧舔一口。  
“是吗？可是我觉得甜美的巧克力，更符合您的气质呢。”留加笑着说，还抬起头多看了女孩一眼。动静不大，但是周围的几个同辈都听到了，纷纷开始揶揄这位面红耳赤的女同事，交换的事自然不了了之。  
在帮我吗？诚抬起头，想确认个眼神，可惜对方已经事了拂衣去，把空盘子交还吧台，又拿着酒单回来，开始帮大家点酒。  
一到喝酒诚就发愁。所以留加递酒单给他的时候，他故作轻松地将身体转向一边，又故作平常地问：“有不含酒精的吗？”  
然而话音刚落，好事的科长甩来一个警告的眼神，又往部长那边瞟了一眼。诚好像被科长的眼神蛰到了，整个人缩了一下。  
留加俯下身，把诚手里的酒单翻到最后一页，“这是夏日特调鸡尾酒系列，很受年轻顾客的欢迎。如果您不常喝酒，可以给您定制，增加甜度。”他轻轻捏了一下诚的手，凑到耳边用只有两人能听到的音量说，“没关系，随便点。”  
低沉的声音从耳道贯穿到尾骨，诚觉得自己背上的寒毛瞬间统统起立，把自己的脊背从沙发背上推了起来。他赶紧随便从酒单里选了一个名字看起来没那么奇怪的，然后继续埋头享用自己的人间至味。  
可恶，就连奶酪蛋糕的味道都变淡了。

酒过三巡，部长和几个干部都开始东倒西歪，前辈们也陆续退席。诚也一副不胜酒力的样子，起身告辞，晃晃悠悠地离开。正在吧台职守的留加见状，就赶紧交代剩下的工作，追了出去。  
“喂！你不会真的喝多了吧？”好不容易追上了。  
“当然没有！影山先生请小声一点。”诚停下脚步，警惕地看了看四周，发现没有同事才说。  
“什么啊，居然是装的。”  
“嗯，多谢你的关照。”诚眨了眨眼。  
“没事。”刚才席间诚喝的特调都是留加做的，看起来以假乱真，本质上就是漂亮的饮料而已，一杯还好，三杯下肚傻子都知道有问题了。所以被诚看破，留加也不惊讶。  
“你给我喝假酒，还怕我喝多？”  
“我不放心啊！你们那摊那么多人，谁知道你有没有喝别人给你的东西。”  
“没想到影山先生是个这么细心的人。”诚低头笑了。  
“……算了，做戏做全套，我送你回家吧。”

两人从电车站出来，已经过了夜里10点。城市里不那么繁华的路段，大部分店家都打了烊，昏暗空旷的街道尽头，“大场拉面”的灯牌朦朦胧胧地亮着。两人各怀心事，越走越慢，脚步声也渐渐重合到了一起。最终还是留加犹豫着开了口。  
“恕我冒昧，你真的一点酒也喝不了吗？”身体不好吗？是因为受伤的缘故吗？  
“其实也不是，不过我酒量太差，每次都会闹出笑话。嘛……好不容易找到一份终身社员的工作，万一醉了大出洋相就糟了。”  
“蛋糕好吃吗？”看来还算健康。  
“超～～美味！终于被我吃到真是太满足了！我可是每天隔着玻璃柜台凝视这款蛋糕啊，可惜太贵了。不过你们俱乐部真的很有心机呢，居然用我们自家的产品招待，哄得部长那么得意。这费用不会找部长出吧，你们店里都不计成本吗？”  
“哈哈，你要是知道自己今天喝的几杯糖水有多贵，就不会计较这些了。而且等到他喝多了，店长会帮他多点几杯极品威士忌的。”满足就好，心机总算没有白费。  
“原来是这样！你们城里人真会玩。”  
“诶……大场先生不是东京人吗？”那之后，去了哪里？  
“嘛，不算是吧？我是在神户长大的，中学的时候，爸爸来东京开店，就转来了东京。谁知继母很快怀上了弟弟，我又在学校出了意外，受了重伤，家里照顾不过来，我只好回神户的外婆家养病，后来直到大学毕业，因为就职的缘故，才又回到东京。”  
“原来是有家业要继承的小少爷呢。”原来，是神户啊。  
“只是一间拉面店而已哦。而且，小店是爸爸和继母的心血，怎么说也得由弟弟继承才合适。我是个乡巴佬，可我弟弟却是土生土长的东京人呢。”  
“那你和弟弟关系好吗？”果然在家里也不受重视吗？  
“嗯，其实……大学毕业的继子忽然住进家里，一般人很难接受吧？可是继母和弟弟都很热情开朗，对我也很关照。”  
“这样啊，那就好。”  
“有点奇怪啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“影山先生完全都不好奇呢，我在学校出了什么意外。”  
“诶？”话题转换得猝不及防，让本就心有旁骛的留加一惊。  
“抱歉，我知道突然这样说很唐突，但是我总觉得影山先生，会不会和那次意外有关……”诚犹豫着，停下了脚步，“其实，我当年不小心从学校的楼顶跌落，摔得很惨，差点就丧了命。”  
留加感觉心脏重重地砸向地面，艰难地回过头看着诚。  
“大概因为伤到了脑部，所以在那所学校发生的事情我全都不记得了。可是我经常梦见，自己在楼顶失足滑落的一瞬间。”诚低着头，斟酌着用词，“背后是空气，眼前是蓝天，耳边是聒噪的蝉鸣，就在我惊慌失措的时候，面前有个人向我伸出了手，要我抓住……抱歉，请不要被吓到，但是那个梦里想要救我的人，和影山先生长得一模一样呢。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。梦里的情景恍恍惚惚，前一秒我还看见那个人的脸，听见他喊我的名字，下一秒就失去了重心，然后一切就都结束了……其实，我一直疑惑，这是我的妄想，还是记忆的残片。”  
“为什么？”留加听到自己的声音在颤抖。  
“什么为什么？”诚疑惑地抬起头。  
“为什么会觉得这是妄想？”  
“如果这是真实发生的事，不是很奇怪吗？失足坠落之前有人来帮我，怎么会……我怎么会没有抓住那只手呢？”  
留加像一尊雕塑怔立在诚的面前。除了夜风吹动细软的刘海，他的脸上看不见任何表情，但是又好像在一瞬间变换了一百种神色。心脏刚刚摔成碎片，此刻又被诚眼中的疑惑碾成粉末。留加终于决定开口之前，突然把诚拉进怀里，狠狠地抱住了。  
被禁锢的感觉有点难受，但是听到留加的话，诚还是抬起双手，回抱了他。没有得到直接的回答，可心里的疑惑却通通都有了答案。因为，耳边此刻温柔的低语，和迄今为止影山先生说话的声音都不一样。不是冰冷的买东西的声音，不是轻佻的和女同事调笑的声音，也不是普通的和他聊天的声音，而是在天台上伸出手，小心翼翼又急切地呼唤他时的声音。  
自从妈妈去世后，很久没有人用这样的声音和诚说过话了——轻轻的，软软的，像是倾诉，又像是叹息。这声音里饱含着柔情万种，又透露着无尽孤独。  
“忘了吧。”这个声音说，“一切都过去了，这样的事再也不会发生了，这样的梦也不要再做了。”  
这一晚，诚睡了个好觉，一夜无梦，而留加却辗转反侧，整夜无眠。


	3. 人间失格：假如我没有死的话 -（3）

夏日的朝阳透过薄纱照进了阁楼，诚睁开眼，嘴角就带着笑。昨天那人亲密的拥抱，在耳边温柔的低语，还有目送自己回家时留恋的眼神，都让他觉得清晨的空气是清甜的。  
于是迫不及待地吃完早饭去上班，迫不及待地完成一天的工作又下班，迫不及待地跑来51俱乐部。诚一心想见留加，可是他除了打工地点，对留加一无所知。只怪自己昨天被抱了之后就晕乎乎的，为什么不记得要个电话号码呢？  
诚走近吧台，左右望了一圈，没找到要找的人，就先被眼尖的美女店长锁定了。  
“小可爱！这里这里！来找影山君吗？”店长从吧台招招手，示意他来自己面前坐下。  
“嗯，影山先生在吗？”  
“不在哦，有什么事吗？”  
“没有。啊……我来谢谢他昨晚送我回家。”诚毫无准备，只好随便编个理由，“昨天不胜酒力，多亏他的关照。”  
“哦～～原来影山君也会关照别人啊！”店长立刻来了兴趣，凑近了问，“昨天发生了什么事吗？”  
“没有！”诚好像被蜜蜂蛰到，整个人往后缩了一尺。  
“哦～～”店长若有所思地点点头，忽然眼前一亮，“道谢的话，来店里也太草率了，应该去家里！对，登门致谢！”  
诚还在努力消化这句话的意思，只见店长闪电般地进入内室，再出来的时候手上多了一张便签。  
“这是影山君的住址，他这周都不会来上班了。去他家登门致谢吧，就今天！”  
“哦。可是……”  
“对了，见到影山君，帮我带句话哦。”  
“诶？”  
“让他下周务必回来上班啦，店里缺人手嘛。”店长摆出一个拜托了的手势，又朝着诚用力眨了眨眼。  
直到诚有点茫然地说了谢谢，转身离开，店长姐姐才带着了然的苦笑摇了摇头。现在的年轻人可真好懂啊，一个前脚来辞职，另一个后脚就来找人了。看留加下午有苦难言的样子，还以为他招惹了什么不得了的事情，可是看眼前这小白兔期待又害羞的样子，这哪里是犯了事，根本是犯了桃花嘛。  
店长不知道两人之间发生了什么，可是她太清楚年轻人一想不开就容易做出遗憾的事情。以留加目前的情况，不打工就很难维持学业，她还是希望两个人能够见见面，至少解开心结，这样留加起码可以回来上班，过回正常的生活。  
“真是的，早来半小时多好。”店长轻轻叹了口气，转身继续忙去了。

留加睁眼到天明，又一上午浑浑噩噩没有精神，干脆没有去学校，直到半下午才勉强从床上爬起来，直接去了店里。  
一个打零工的想要辞职，店长当然也没有什么挽留的立场，不过她还是很担心留加，临别还说欢迎他随时回来上班。然而留加已经决定今后都不会在这家店周围方圆5公里内再出现了。  
诚似乎把不好的事情都忘记了，忘记了就不会痛苦了吗？昨天见到的诚和自己记忆中的诚，一样又不一样。还是那么单纯，那么谦和有礼，那么相信别人，但似乎话更少了，没那么爱笑了，也更寂寞了。  
留加现在确信自己当年的暴行确实影响到了诚的生活。他曾经幻想，只要诚痊愈出院，就可以离开那所魔窟一样的学校，在家人的保护下健康生活，没想到有了弟弟，他就被送回了外婆家——和自己当年一样。不被看重的孩子就被送回老家寄养，天下的父母还真是没有新意。  
而且，他并没有资格为重逢感到欣喜。他唯一可以赎罪的方式，就是离诚远一点，赶快消失。他无法允许自己继续染指诚的生活，当然也不能让诚出现在自己的眼前。一旦彼此接近，诚致命的吸引力就会像黑洞一样迅速将他捕获。他知道自己无法抵御心中的眷恋和憧憬，更无法忽视诚的任何期待和需求。  
所以只能选择逃避。  
离开店里之后，留加依然睡意全无。他去图书馆泡了很久，又心事重重地压了一大圈马路，才终于回到了自己的住所。  
然后他看到自己害怕见到的那个人歪坐在他的公寓门口，怀里抱着西装外套睡着了。  
听到留加的脚步，诚迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。看清来人的瞬间就露出微笑，然而他怀疑自己听到了对方几不可闻的叹息声。

诚坐在矮几边唯一的坐垫上，用家里唯一的杯子喝着水，一边打着小哈欠，一边偷偷观察着这个房间。留加住的公寓不仅窄小逼仄，而且家徒四壁。床边的小书架上有很多医学专业的书籍，所以应该是大学生？然而学生的家里除了床和这张小矮几，连个书桌也没有。  
很好奇留加的近况，然而看到对方眉头紧锁的样子，诚还是决定先解释一下自己为什么会贸然来访。  
“那个，我下午去了店里……”诚还在犹豫从哪里说起，就被打断了。  
“你怎么知道我住这里的？”  
“……店长告诉我的。”  
留加这才想起来自己两年前入职的时候登记过住址。原来这么久没有搬家了啊，他暗自懊恼。他怕诚向他询问往事，又怕诚因为自己想起那些糟糕的经历。他恨自己没有勇气坦承一切，又怨自己无法把所有罪行完美地掩藏起来。最后留加又叹了口气，在诚的身边席地坐下。  
“就那么在意吗，之前的事？”  
诚点点头，又摇摇头，“对过去的事，我有点……疑惑。但是如果你不想说，我也可以不问。”  
“想知道什么？”  
诚低头思考了一下，打定主意开了口：“我们之前是朋友吗？”  
“是同学，还算不上是朋友吧。”  
“那么，是恋人吗？”诚偏过头，默默变红的耳垂攻击着留加内心的防线。  
“不是的。”  
“那为什么要救我呢？”为什么会对我那么温柔呢？  
“当时……天台上还有很多人，你只是恰好只记住了我而已。”  
“是吗，”诚没有继续询问，反像是自言自语似的，“虽然有点莫名其妙，但是我喜欢影山先生，而且擅自觉得，你也喜欢我。”  
留加很久以前就确定了自己的心意，他早就决定，为了诚的话做什么都值得。不过在他幻想的所有人生场景当中，当面被爱的人表白，从来都没有发生过，“你昨天才见到我，今天就喜欢上了？该不会是只是因为那段模糊的记忆吧？”  
诚有点迷茫，“也不是，具体的理由我也说不清楚。但是，我一整天都在想着你的事，想见你，想听你说话，想被你抱。”  
喜欢这种事，真的可以追究原因吗？如果可以的话，自己当时对诚的一见钟情又如何解释呢？  
“硬要说的话，你看起来很可靠，对我很温柔，而且……你好看嘛。”诚越说越慢，有点自我嘲讽地笑了起来。  
留加认命了。他不得不承认，其实昨天在商场第一眼见到诚的时候，他就已经被黑洞捕获，根本没有逃逸的可能。无论过去发生了什么事情，如果诚说想见面，想聊天，想拥抱，他没有任何立场、更没有任何本事拒绝。他伸出手，把诚轻轻地揽到自己怀里，对方立马很享受的样子，把头搁上了他的肩头，手也轻轻地环在腰间。  
“这样会开心吗？”  
“嗯。影山先生喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。不过从来没有想过要表白，也没有期待过你的回应。”留加的语气有些无奈。  
“那，如果以前不是恋人的话，我们现在可不可以交往……一下？”  
“一下？”  
“嗯。就……试试嘛。”  
保持着拥抱的姿势，两人其实都看不到对方的表情。但是诚小心翼翼又满怀期待的口气，让留加说不出拒绝的话。恰在此时，午夜已过，墙上老旧的时钟响了起来。  
“现在电车都停了，今晚就在这里住下吧？”  
诚就像突然被雷劈了，猛地从留加的怀里挣了出来。本来，鼓起勇气表白已经是他的能力极限了，突然要留宿也……太快了吧？他既不敢点头，又不敢摇头，怔怔地看着留加，余光撇到旁边的单人床，觉得脸上火辣辣的，又想到自己脸红的样子被看到，恨不得赶紧钻到桌子下面藏起来。  
留加见他这幅囧样，才发现自己说了让人误会的话，“不是要做什么。已经很晚了，不介意的话，在这里早点休息，明早还要上班不是吗？”说完，又安抚地捋了捋诚的头发，揉了揉他红到发烫的耳垂。  
诚点点头，抿嘴笑了。  
“先洗个澡吧，我还有干净的旧衬衣，当睡衣可以吗？”留加说这，起身去浴室准备热水。  
“嗯。影山君还是大学生吗？”偷偷改变了称谓。如果是可以在对方家留宿的关系，叫“君”也没问题吧？  
“是啊，医学院二年级。”浴室里传来抽屉和柜子的声响。  
“将来的医生哦……哇！你该不会是想要成为脑外科的医生吧？”  
留加把干净的毛巾和牙刷塞到诚的手上，又揉了一把他半长的头发，“快去洗澡。”  
什么嘛，原来不止我会害羞的。被浴室里的蒸汽包裹时，诚愉快地想。

留加从浴室出来的时候，诚已经睡着了。  
穿着留加的衬衣，裹着毯子侧身缩在墙边，不仅空出了床上大半的位置，就连枕头也留了一大半。尽管如此，诚也睡的很香甜，眼睛轻轻闭着，吐息安静而悠长，嘴角还带着笑，仿佛做着什么美梦。大概睡意真的可以传染，失眠一昼夜的留加也终于觉得累了。他没有上床，而是把刚才诚用的坐垫拿到床边坐下，轻轻地把脑袋放在留给他的那一半枕头上，静静地看着诚的睡颜。  
如果这时候偷偷吻他，会醒来吗？如果手指轻轻地触碰他的嘴唇，然后再碰自己的，也算接吻吧？年少无知的时候，确实做过这样的傻事。可是年与时驰，懂的越多，人只会越怯懦。如果过去的一切至少教会了留加一件事，那就是放纵自己其实相当危险。  
最终什么也没做。留加就这样坐着，任由困意席卷而来，不知道过了多久，终于慢慢地合上了眼睛。

翌日诚醒来的时候，发现自己舒展地睡着，占了一整张床，十分沮丧。睡着之前明明反复提醒自己睡相千万不要太难看，结果还是睡得这么死，不自觉霸占了主人的位置。不过，这个人居然就趴在床边睡了一夜啊……被呵护的感觉又让他偷偷地有点开心。  
伸出手指轻轻推了推近在咫尺的漂亮脑袋，对面细长的眼睛果然睁开了一条缝，然后看到他的一瞬间笑弯了。  
“早安。”留加显然是没睡够，还有点犯迷糊。  
“我要去上班了，你上床睡一会吧。”诚起身的时候又忍不住伸手摸了摸留加的头发，带上了有点埋怨的口气，“居然这样坐着就睡了，不难受么？”  
听了这话，留加脸上的笑意更深了。诚去洗漱时，他撑着床边站起来，伸展了酸麻的双腿，然后裹进还带着对方体温的毯子，在床上躺平，却舍不得再睡了。  
洗过脸，诚一边用水打湿自己的乱发，一边抬头确认时间，一边想起一件麻烦事来。  
“影山君有领带吗？借我用一下。”  
如果连着两天戴同一条领带去上班，一定会招来一堆闲言碎语。可是作为学生，留加唯一的一条领带还是蓝黑色，入学式上带的。他拿出这条给诚看，“会不会太正式了？”  
“将就一下没问题，多谢。”诚随便看了一眼，接过领带挂在脖子上，继续努力和头顶的呆毛作斗争。  
然后，面前的镜子里，留加就突然出现在矮自己一头的位置，帮自己扣上衬衣领口的扣子，心无旁骛地系起了领带。  
诚一惊，手上的动作停了下来，低头看着留加。他身上只穿了一件薄衬衣，上面的两个扣子都松着，从这个角度看下去，上半身的肌肉线条一览无余。诚只好拼命抑制自己偷偷咽口水的冲动，对方的注意力现在可都在他领口，一定会被发现的。  
留加对诚的挣扎好似浑然不知，也没有停下手上的动作，“你先搞头发啊，不是赶时间吗？”  
“嗯。”诚黏糊糊地答应着，心不在焉地整理着头发，却连呼吸都小心翼翼起来。  
经过这一闹，直到要出门的时候，诚还是觉得心神荡漾，脚步都轻飘飘的。他把留加赶回床上去补觉，自己急匆匆地出门前，还记得要到了对方的电话号码。喜欢一个人可能真的不需要理由，但是两人之间的距离每拉近一点，诚的心情就会变得更加明亮。  
他带着这种荡漾的心情一路走去电车站，换乘两次终于赶到商场及时打了卡，并没有注意到有个奇怪的人从他离开留加的公寓起就一直在大约20米外的地方跟着他，直到他走进员工入口为止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新见来了，大家快跑……


End file.
